Bright Star, Would I Were As Steadfast As Thou Art
by Tara-yomitorika
Summary: Nikola and Helen share a long and complicated history, almost as complicated as the feelings they have for each other. Goal is to get caught up to the present, no idea how long it's going to be. Enjoy!
1. Rosebud Beginnings

_Bright Star, Would I Were Steadfast as Thou Art_

Chapter 1

Title: Rosebud Beginnings

Rating: K

_**Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art — **_

_**Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night**_

_**And watching, with eternal lids apart, **_

_**Like Nature's patient, sleepless Eremite, **_

_**The moving waters at their priestlike task **_

_**Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,**_

_**Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask Of snow upon the mountains and the moors —**_

_**No — yet still stedfast, still unchangeable, Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast, **_

_**To feel for ever its soft swell and fall, **_

_**Awake for ever in a sweet unrest, **_

_**Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath, **_

_**And so live ever — or else swoon to death**_

_-John Keats-_

It had been, all in all, a terrible day. Which is why, when an unexpected hand touched him on the shoulder as he was exiting the nearly empty classroom, Nikola Tesla replied in a manner quite unlike his disdainfully polite norm.

"Do you always feel welcome to take such liberties with people-" he started, turning around ferociously while simultaneously shrugging off the hand that had so offended him. He was stopped short of his biting retort as he met with bright blue eyes and beautifully curled blond hair instead of the scruffy student he was expecting.

"Do you always feel welcome to shout at people who are merely trying to catch your attention?" replied the woman, obviously not very put off by his less than pleasant attitude, "I did try speaking to you, but it appears your mind was occupied by other things."

Nikola couldn't help but feel slightly disarmed by her cheerful, yet witty manner. She didn't seem too put off by the less than polite greeting, but still wasn't afraid to show that it wasn't entirely acceptable either. He was jerked out of his contemplation by the sudden thrust of a hand towards him.

"I'm Helen Magnus." Nikola gazed directly into the blue eyes that so looked unapologetically back. He took the hand, bypassing the proffered shake and placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

"Nikola Tesla." A smirk spread over her face as he straightened.

"I know."


	2. Friends First

_Bright Star, Would I Were As Steadfast As Thou Art_

Chapter 2

Title: Friends First

Rating: K

Nikola stood on the corner, collar turned up against the frigid November wind. He and Helen weren't supposed to meet for another 15 minutes, but he was eagerly awaiting their discussion today. He allowed himself a few minutes to contemplate the relationship that led to this moment.

It had only been a few weeks since Helen had searched him out after their shared lecture. A few weeks, but it seemed like a lifetime to the Serbian genius. What had started undeniably rocky start had ended up being the most satisfying friendship either of them had ever had. Well, for Nikola, probably the only real friendship he had ever had.

He had, of course, tested her the first few days. He would be the first to admit he was a rather eccentric person, but he made an effort to make the stranger ones more pronounced. He was derisive to her theories and ideas, only relenting when she proved without a doubt that they had merit. He made a point to test her wit and determination at every possibility, even going so far as to create a few possibilities himself.

It hadn't taken long at all before he was forced to admit that she was his equal, or at least very close to it. She didn't twitch at any of his odd habits, asserted herself as an intelligent thinker, but still had the grace to concede when she was incorrect, something that he himself hadn't mastered very well.

And so it had begun, their strange friendship. They met whenever and wherever was necessary to discuss whatever odd but exciting topic they had chosen to delve into. Both in school and out, they were nearly inseparable, and impossible to predict. You were just as likely to find them hiding at the back of the library, reading through texts as you were to find them at a table in a bar, discussing some ridiculously complicated subject.

It had begun as a merely a working relationship, each of them looking for someone intelligent who was tolerable and willing together, but in their searching, they had discovered a true friendship. They started seeking each other out for more than just intellectual discussions, spending more and more time on personal topics and activities. They became each other's closest confidants, the closest of friends, to the point of scandal.

Various rumours were flying around the Oxford campus. They were lovers, secretly courting without the permission of her father because he wouldn't allow his beautiful daughter to be involved with a foreigner. They were actually siblings, separated at birth because of hard times in Nikola's family, so they sent their daughter to live a better life with a rich doctor friend. The last one always made Helen laugh.

"Look at us," she had laughed one day, sitting by the edge of the lake where they had chosen to rest for a while, taking a break from one of their countless summer walks in which they enjoyed the evening air and talked of amazing things. Their reflections showed clearly in the smooth waters, a perfect mirror. He had gazed almost in wonder, never really having thought of it before.

His white face shone like a beacon in the frame of his dark hair and jacket. He winced internally; he had never liked his own appearance. But before he could be bothered too much there, he had glanced at Helen's reflection.

Aside from that initial shock of encountering a woman when expecting a man, Helen's femininity had very nearly been forgotten all together. It was only know, having been given the idea to actually look that he realized what he had missed.

Her blond curls looked like gold spirals, cascading from under her hat that she wore, a perfect forest green to emphasis the lightness in her hair as well as her smooth, creamy skin. The blue of her eyes stood out like gems, holding the composition of her face together in a way so perfect he couldn't look away. She smiled then and he was quite sure that for a moment he stopped breathing.

"Nikola!" A raised voice in his ear and a playful pat on the arm jerked him out of his reverie.

"Oh! Yes, Helen?" She laughed then, the sound perfect music to his ears and he wondered how he had never _really_ noticed her before.

"You were a million miles away, weren't you? What was occupying that brilliant mind of yours this time?" He smiled at her, fighting to keep his eyes on hers, rather than the distracting way the light was shining off the curl that had escaped her otherwise perfect bun and was now curling down by her ear.

"Remarkably closer than that," he smirked, chuckling at the thought of how true that actually was, "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that its remarkably desperate of the gossips to believe we're actually related. We don't look anything alike," she leaned closer to him, grabbing his arm in a companionable fashion, "Though, you have to agree Mr. Tesla, that we do make quite a dashing sight."

She smiled and laughed before moving to stand. Unencumbered by heavy petticoats, Nikola easily made it to his feet first and extended a hand to help Helen to her feet. Smiling gratefully, she grasped it and he pulled her up to her feet, suppressing a blush when she ended up closer than he remembered ever happening in similar situations before. He marvelled at how small her gloved hand seemed in comparison to his.

"Shall we?" Nikola offered her his arm in a terrible fake British accent. Giggling, Helen took it and they strode towards the edge of the small park.


	3. Counting Down

_Bright Star, Would I Were as Steadfast as Thou Art_

Chapter 3

Title: Counting Down

Rating: K

4 years, 5 months, 3 days, and approximately 4 hours. That's how long it had been since that fateful day in the park when he had realized Helen for more than just her magnificent mind. He wished could stop counting, but to him it was just as natural as breathing and nearly as automatic.

7 months, 22 days, and approximately 7 hours. That's how long it had been since the pair of them had met James Watson in one of the more intelligent lectures offered in Oxford. Only 3 days after that they had been introduced to John Druitt, and a mere afternoon after that, through him, Nigel Griffin.

It had raised Nikola's ire that while he had been friends with Helen for nearly 2 years before he was let in on her abnormal secret, these _gentlemen_, that she had known for only a few measly months were to be trusted with her secret.

"Nikola, we need them!" Helen had been nearly tearing her hair out in exasperation, trying to convince him that it was a good idea to let the others in on their secret.

"I need those three about as much as I need to get run over by a carriage," Nikola spun away from the table where he was working to face her, "Aside from Watson, not one of them has any remarkable intelligence to speak of! Griffin has the intelligence of a rack of teaspoons and Druitt..." he paused, turning slightly to stare darkly into the fireplace, "I don't like him."

"Really, Nikola! You expect us to halt what is quite possibly the most important research that will take place in this century because you don't _like_ him?"

Gregory Magnus had received the vial of supposed Sanguine Vampiris blood around the same time that they had been introduced to the three. Immediately, he had sought out Helen's assistance and she in turn had gone to Nikola. It had been agreed that, while Gregory would help as much as possibly while he was present, he would be away for his work most of the time, and consequentially, the research would fall mostly to the two brilliant young scientists.

They had worked diligently since then, but had been able to make very little progress. Every spare second they had was spent researching and testing the blood, trying to achieve some sort of headway. Remembering, Nikola turned to glare at the sample sitting on the table they were using as a work surface. Recalling their previous conversation, he broke out of his thoughts and turned back to Helen.

"It's not about not liking him, Helen, although I don't. He's... wrong. Something about him just isn't right, and I don't trust him, even more than I don't trust the others."

"You're just being paranoid!" Nikola tensed as the dreaded words came spewing out of Helen's mouth.

"And you're being naive and reckless! Just because Druitt is charming and fancies you doesn't automatically make him the right man for our work!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. It was unfair to accuse Helen on those grounds, even if she _was_ being naive and reckless. It had nothing to do with Druitt's less than veiled interest in her and they both knew it. Helen's voice was icy when she next spoke.

"I had really hoped for your support and cooperation with this, Nikola, but I can see you're set on the matter." Pure panic washed over him as a future without Helen flashed before his eyes.

"No, Helen, please. I'm sorry. I know that you only want what's best for our work. Just... promise me to think it over carefully."

At his heartfelt words, Helen's face softened and she approached him where he stood by the work table, gently laying a hand on his cheek. He brought his hand up to cover it and they stood there for a moment, silent understanding passing between them.

"You know that you'll always be first in my life, Nikola. Nothing can ever change that." His eyes closed and he leaned his face more into her hand. With a deep sigh, he opened them again.

"I know, Helen. I trust you with my life," he sighed again, _"and my heart."_ He finished the sentence in his head. There was a knock on the door, and the pair jolted, the soft mood of the moment broken. Helen took a few steps back before clearing her voice and calling for the knocker to enter.

"Helen darling! I've missed you so!" Gregory Magnus strode through the doors, arms spreading wide to embrace his beloved daughter that rocketed across the room.

"Father! It's so good to see you again." Wide smiles spread over everyone's faces, including Nikola, still standing quietly by the work table. Gregory turned next to address him.

"Mr. Tesla! Always a pleasure." Nikola smiled and crossed the room, extending his hand as he went.

"And you, Dr. Magnus." The doctor in question smiled back in return and grabbed Nikola's hand, surprising him when he pulled him into an equally happy embrace. Helen laughed at Nikola's shocked face peeking over her father's shoulder at her, as did Gregory when he pulled back a second later to hold him at arms length.

"Really, Nikola, I'd think you'd realize by now that you're practically part of the family."

Nikola's smile had returned by the time that Gregory had left off with his greetings of them in favour of the investigating the work table.

"Has their been any significant progress?"

"Not yet, Father, but we've decided to invite three more of our colleges to join us in our research. I've nearly had to twist Nikola's arm on the matter, but I think the results will be worth the risk." Her smile dimmed a little when she saw his grave look. Gregory turned to Nikola.

"You don't approve of her choices?" Helen's pleading eyes past her father's shoulder begged him to carefully consider.

"I am just uncertain of how soon we are inviting them in. James Watson is the one I have almost no issue with, aside for the fact we have known him for barely a few months. Nigel Griffin seems quite harmless, other than I have absolutely no idea how he's going to contribute anything. It's this John Druitt that is really bothering me. I don't trust him."

Gregory looked down thoughtfully at the desk, fiddling absent mindedly with a few notes that Nikola had made that morning. In what seemed like ages, but in reality was only a few seconds, he spoke again.

"I want to meet them."


End file.
